A Silent Visit
by PurpleRoses
Summary: A visitor comes one dusty afternoon. R and R. Focuses around Vash and Meryl.


This is supposed to be a one-shot so I probably won't extend on this anytime soon. When I finally catch up in my other writing I may change my mind. I have been itching to do a Trigun story for a few months now. So here it is. Read and review please! I don't own Trigun!!

...

A Silent Visit

Laces of sand whispering into the wind.

Dark memories drifting behind emerald eyes.

And a longing stare pointed in the direction of one lonely woman.

The billowing sheets partially hid her from his wishful gaze. He watched as she hung up a white dress shirt and as a small child ran in wild circles while laughing happily. The child's eyes roamed the world around her, a sparkling cosmos of wonder existing on a desert planet. He watched as she danced through the barrier of sheets dividing him from his object of affection, her bright eyes still roaming. They suddenly paused in their exploration to settle on him. He felt himself melt as the girl skipped over to him. Her shoulder length blonde hair fell over her shoulder in light waves as she tilted her head to the side. She was the spitting image of her mother.

"Hello! Who are you?" She inquired with a child's innocence. She stared at him strangely as she walked forward and pulled on his crimson coat. "And why you crying mister?" The stranger paused in contemplation before slowly touching his face. Surprise littered his eyes as he pulled his worn hand away to stare at the moisture on his hands. He had been crying? For how long? He didn't know but accepted it and gave a sad smile before squatting down to eye level with the girl, "I'm just a sad stranger remembering the past."

The girl gave him a dumbfounded look before shrugging her shoulders, "Everybody's sad. Mommy," the little girl sighed as she motioned through the billowing sheets, "Is always sad because of my daddy. He is with the angels and flowers." The tall stranger squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the immense pain. When he finally opened teary eyes he gave the girl a small hug and then whispered something in her ear. She gave him another funny look but nodded in acceptance. The man let out a sad sigh as he stood. His scarred chest rumbled with the action.

The man glanced in the older woman's direction only to suddenly become rigid. Grey met emerald and the world stopped. Emotions untold passed between the two as tears fell and were forgotten. The woman took a timid step forward only to be blinded by the twin suns. When her eyes finally readjusted all she saw was her daughter smiling and running towards her with open arms. "Mommy! Mommy!" the girl cried as she ran into her mother's open arms, "Guess what!"

"What dear?" asked the mother, her eyes floating over to where she _knew_ she had seen him.

"I just met a sad man, …" mumbled the child as a tear suddenly streamed down her porcelain face at the memory of the mans sad eyes. "Why do you say that Remi?" asked Meryl as she set eyes on her daughter. "Because that's what he said! He told me so! He said he was remembering his past…." Meryl stared at the child her hopes rising. "He said something else too mommy. Something about you…." The girl's eyebrows furrowed as she tried hard to remember. "He said…he said…. that you can't be sad because he'll be back…. and he said that he loves us. And to please wait for him…" The girl looked baffled as she tried to state the exact words she was told. Remi let out an annoyed huff as she gave up trying to remember exactly what he had told her. As the blonde looked to her mother she noticed utter happiness lingering in her face.

"Who was that man mommy?" The girl asked one last time as her mother fell into quiet hysterics. "Mommy! Mommy? What's wrong?" Remi cried as she pulled on her mother's red dress. Meryl looked to her child, her father's spirit shining through her. "That man was a legend Remi…you'll see the sad man again. I promise. Never forget this name Remi. Never forget the name Vash."

...

I know it's short but hey what can I say? This is a one-shot so far. Thanks for reading!! Review!!


End file.
